


Summer Lovin'

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, PLOT (Probably Lots Of Tiddies), Post-Canon, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: Following the end of the war, Camilla invites several of the army's women to her cabin for a vacation, but she has far more than simple relaxation in mind.





	Summer Lovin'

“I’ve gotta say, Lady Camilla, this is a lot fancier than I expected.”

Camilla laughed at Selena’s obvious amazement. “Only the best for my darling ladies. Besides, there were more than enough people willing to aid in its construction. Anything for a group of war heroes.”

They stood in front of a magnificent lakeside cabin--two stories tall, with a broad porch running the length of one side and a balcony overlooking the other. The perfect spot for a vacation, as Camilla had put it when they’d planned this excursion.

“Still, why are  _ we  _ the ones who have to get it ready?” Selena grumbled. “You’d think that the others could give us a hand…”

“They’re busy taking care of the other preparations,” said Camilla. She smiled slyly at her retainer. “And don’t think you can fool me, my lovely Selena. You’d gladly do much more than this for the chance to spend a week in a cabin full of beautiful women.”

Selena’s cheeks went red, and she muttered to herself. “Th-that’s so not fair…”

“Well, no sense in waiting around. Beruka and Charlotte should be along soon, but there’s plenty we can get done before then.”

“Yes, Lady Camilla.” Adjusting the pack slung over her shoulders, Selena followed her mistress inside.

The interior of the cabin was just as impressive as the exterior. The right half was dominated by a large square fireplace, open on all sides, its chimney going all the way up to support the roof above. Couches, chairs, and mats were scattered around it, giving the living area a cluttered but homely feel. The left half was overlooked by a loft, and the path to its staircase cut between a large kitchen and the dining area.

“Well, it definitely looks big enough to fit eight people,” said Selena.

“Of course it does, dear. That’s what I had it built for.” Camilla tossed her own pack onto one of the couches and beckoned to Selena. “Let’s head upstairs and get the beds put together.”

“Of course, Lady Camilla.”

The top of the stairs led to a hallway, with two doors on either side before it opened to overlook the main room. Camilla and Selena entered the first door on the right.

“Kinda plain in here,” Selena observed, looking around the room. Apart from a large bed, a wardrobe, a compact desk and chair, and a lampstand, it was empty.

“It’s a bedroom, darling. It only has to be functional.” Camilla headed over to the wardrobe and pulled open one of the drawers, taking out sheets, blankets, and a pair of pillows. “Now then, give me a hand.”

Within a quarter of an hour, they’d finished making the beds in each bedroom, all of which were practically identical to the first. Selena straightened from tucking in the last corners of the sheets and stretched.

Camilla noted the faint blush on her retainer’s cheeks. Evidently, she’d realized what the sleeping arrangements implied: that it was expected few if any of the women there would spend their nights alone.

“So, what’s next?”

Camilla shrugged. “Now? I suppose we don’t have much to do until Beruka and Charlotte show up with the supply cart. We can head downstairs and wait for them there.”

“Fine by me.”

Once they got downstairs, Selena flopped down on the nearest couch. Camilla settled in with a bit more decorum, giving her retainer a mischievous grin.

“Oh, my. Are you tired out already?”

“N-no…”

“Then what is it?”

Selena sat up and shrugged. “Bored, I guess. I’m not a big fan of waiting around.”

“I’m sure we could find an amusing way to pass the time.” Camilla gave Selena a sidelong glance. “Don’t think I haven’t caught you sneaking looks at my chest all morning.”

Selena’s cheeks flamed red. “Umm…”

“You know you just could have asked, right?”

Embarrassed, Selena looked away. “Well, yes, but we had stuff to do, so I didn’t want to get in the way of that…”

“That ‘stuff’ is done for now, so I see no reason not to indulge you for a little while.” Camilla hooked a finger into her collar, teasingly tugging it a bit lower, and winked. “Think of it as a reward for work well done.”

“Y-yes, Lady Camilla!” Selena eagerly moved forward, hands outstretched to touch Camilla’s breasts. At first she hesitated, but the moment that her fingers touched Camilla, the princess let out a soft moan of contentment.

Selena twitched, blushing even more. “Gods, if this is what it’s like when I’ve hardly even started, what are you going to be like later?”

“Keep going and find out.”

Selena’s fingers kept up their work, slipping beneath Camilla’s clothes to toy with the princess’s nipples. Camilla hummed with pleasure, tugging her shirt and underclothing aside to give her lover unimpeded access.

Despite her clear enjoyment of the situation, Selena still retained enough of her usual mood to make a sarcastic comment. “No matter how many times I see them, I can’t believe how perfect your tits are.”

“Yours are--mmh!--quite enjoyable as well,” said Camilla. One of her hands strayed toward Selena’s chest, but was quickly swatted away.

“Hey, no trying to distract me from my reward.” Selena grinned.

“Perish the th--aaaaaaaaaaaaaah.” Camilla’s voice trailed off as Selena’s mouth covered one of her nipples, teeth nipping lightly at the skin.

They heard the click of a lock, and Selena jumped away, burning with embarrassment, as the door opened.

“Oh, don’t feel the need to stop on our account.” Charlotte smiled sweetly as she took in the scene: Camilla, naked from the waist up, leaning back on the couch with a knowing grin, and Selena desperately trying to pretend she was invisible.

“Sh-shut up…”

Beruka entered a moment later, carrying a pair of bulky bags. Her reaction was much more measured--a simple sigh and roll of the eyes.

“Do you two mind helping out? We have a lot of food to bring in.”

“But of course,” said Camilla, getting to her feet.

“A-aren’t you gonna at least put your shirt back on, first?” Selena asked.

The princess stretched her arms above her head, the motion doing interesting things to the contours of her body. “I don’t see any particular reason to. And keeping it off will probably motivate you to work harder, won’t it?”

Selena just stammered, unable to form any words.

“I thought so,” said Camilla, and chuckled to herself as she headed for the door.

**Author's Note:**

> written mostly for the sake of indulging my friends, who I was constantly pinging for suggestions on what shenanigans to throw in next. not to be taken seriously at all.


End file.
